


visions of the present

by missmaier



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Each Other, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, blame mia, kinda sad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/pseuds/missmaier
Summary: when Violet wakes up, it takes her a moment to realize that half of her vision is gone.





	visions of the present

**Author's Note:**

> i'm. sorry
> 
> inspired by this amazing art: http://dlartistanon.tumblr.com/post/179297352018/violet-mentions-eyes-three-times-in-two-episodes

When Violet woke up, she immediately knew something was wrong.

It wasn’t the pain. At least, not at first. She wasn’t in pain when she first came to, though she should have been. It was more like a dark feeling in her gut, like something had happened that she didn’t remember, but she only knew it had been bad. Which wasn’t far from the truth.

Violet forced her eye open, and furrowed her brow in confusion when she recognized the nurse’s office. A thin blanket, stolen from one of the dorms, was draped over her body, and she threw it off, suddenly feeling like she was suffocating. She couldn’t remember what happened, how she got there…

Then it hit her.

They had been on a rescue mission. For Louis, Aasim and Omar. And… something had happened. To Clementine. Violet had seen her fall. After that, she only saw red.

“Fuck…” she muttered, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her hand moved to her bangs to brush them away, and she stopped moving when she felt the bandages. She couldn’t see her hand moving up to her face.

Violet became suddenly aware that she could only see the left side of the room.

“Oh my god,” she said out loud, despite being alone. Violet couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, and the room was spinning. “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

Violet could barely hear the footsteps approaching her until they were right next to her. “-olet. Violet.” The room came back into focus enough for Violet to become aware of someone saying her name. “Jesus-Clementine! She’s awake!” The voice yelled, and Violet began to shake. “Violet, breathe.”

Violet couldn’t respond. She was stiff still, her breathing irregular and head light again. Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped her shoulders, bringing her back to the surface. “Violet, you need to calm down.” Clementine’s familiar voice rang in her ears, and Violet forced herself to breathe. Just like she had been taught when she was younger.

In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8. Repeat.

Violet managed to regain her breathing after a few moments, and Clementine nodded encouragingly. “Good. That’s good.”

“Cle-Clementine…” Violet said shakily, and she hated how broken her voice sounded. She hated Clementine seeing her like this. Broken. Last time she felt like this was the day she was told the twins were dead.

Clementine seemed to understand. Her hands slid from Violet’s shoulders to her hands, giving them a gentle, grounding squeeze. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re fine.”

“What happened?” Violet said as soon as she was calm enough to speak. Clementine bit her lip, and Violet gave her a desperate look. “Clementine, please.”

“One of the raiders, she… got a hold of me. Managed to knock me down. You ran at her and she… she…” Clementine looked down at their joined hands, inhaling deeply. “She slashed your face with a knife. We got you back here in time, but… Ruby wasn’t able to save your eye.”

Violet stayed silent for a moment. “Jesus.”

“How are you holding up?” Clementine asked, rubbing circles on the back of Violet’s hands with her thumbs.

Violet looked at Clementine’s face (silently hating the fact that she had to angle her head to do it) and gave her a sad smile. “Did we get them out?”

Clementine mirrored her smile, giving her hands a tight squeeze. “Yeah. Louis won’t shut up about how fast he’s gonna tackle hug you when you’re awake.”

“Oh… oh, thank god,” Violet sighed in relief, leaning forward and burying her head in Clementine’s shoulder. Clementine wrapped her arms around her instantly, hugging her back a little too tightly. “Clem, are you okay?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.” Violet pulled back and looked at her girlfriend in concern as she heard a sniffle. There were tears in Clementine’s eyes. Not a lot, but they were there. “I’m just really happy you’re alive.”

Violet brushed away a stray tear that fell down Clementine’s cheek, leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. Clementine reciprocated the action immediately, hand moving up to Violet’s neck, her hair, and even running over her bandage, as if she were making sure she were real. Violet leaned her forehead against Clementine’s. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. And neither is my other eye.”

“Not funny.”

“Kind of funny.”

Clementine let out a bitter laugh, and Violet smiled along with her. They were silent for another couple moments before Clementine spoke up. “Do you want to see the others?”

Violet sighed, looking away from Clementine. “I do, but… not now.”

“Okay.”

“Stay with me?”

Clementine’s gaze softened. “Of course.” The two laid back on the nurse’s bed (despite how uncomfortable and small it was, they made it work) with Clementine’s head on Violet’s chest and Violet’s hand combing gently through her hair.

“How do you think the others are gonna react?” Clementine asked after a while, and Violet grinned.

“I bet half my rations that Louis will make 10 pirate jokes before the sun goes down.”

Clementine laughed. “I think I’ll lose that bet, but you’re on.”

Violet rested her chin on top of Clementine’s head. “I’m glad you’re alive, too. I meant it when I said I can’t imagine life without you.”

Clementine hummed, and Violet could tell she was smiling, even if she couldn’t see her face. “I’m not going anywhere either, Vi.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

They laid in silence for a good hour or so until they went to visit the others, and Clementine begrudgingly slipped Violet half her rations before the sun went down.


End file.
